Ship's Log
by ghilliekitten
Summary: Drabbles about Star Trek. Read, Review, and, of course, Enjoy. Warnings will be posted at the beginning of the chapter when appropriate.
1. First Day of School

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

Written for the Spock, Amanda: First day of school prompt at bridge2sickbay

* * *

He placed his backpack on the floor next to the table, and when he turned around, he saw his mother smiling at him.

"How was your first day of school?" he wasn't sure why, but when she spoke, he felt something within him break, and the emotions he had fought to keep at bay came to the surface.

"Horrible" Amanda crossed the room, and, kneeling on the floor, put her arms around her son. He returned the embrace.

"What made it so horrible?" slowly, the story came out - how a group of the older boys had started teasing him for being half human, how the other kids had joined in. He had gone to one of the adults to ask them to make the others stop the teasing. The adult in question had only told him to "learn to control his emotions" whcih had only made the teasing worse. Amanda could feel him shake, hear the catch in his voice when he spoke, and knew that he was crying.

Then abruptly, it stopped. Amanda released her son, stood up and turned around to see Sarek standing in the doorway. She wondered briefly how long he had been standing there. She decided it didn't matter, and went to head off her husband before he gave Spock a reprimand.

Listening to the argument that followed, Spock thought he would have preferred the reprimand.


	2. Peach Cobbler

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

Written for the Kirk, McCoy, Joanna: peach cobbler challenge at bridge2sickbay. Reworked a bit, because the original version needed reworking. And yes, I know the challenge mentions Kirk.

* * *

It was a night Joanna McCoy would never forget. After dinner, her mom brought out her favorite dessert - peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream. She was just starting in on her second helping when her dad said that "mommy and I need to talk to you". At the time, she had no way of knowing the change that Starfleet would work in her father's life - that he would make friends and find love again rather than always hiding behind his work. The only thing she knew was that when he said that they needed to talk, her stomach filled up with a led ball, and sank through the floor, making her feel almost physically ill. As they talked, and she got over her initial shock that her father was joining Starfleet, she began to understand her father was leaving, that he would no longer be there to help her with her homework, or to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. Thinking about this, she kept growing more and more upset. The second helping of peach cobbler remained on her plate, uneaten, the ice cream melting into the peaches and crumbly topping, and spreading out on the plate. The one time she looked down at it, the thought that flitted through her mind was how horrible it looked, and she noticed how the taste suddenly turned bad in her mouth as she tried not to cry. Partially to occupy herself, and partially to get rid of the bad taste in her mouth, she drank the glass of water in front of her. I didn't help. The bad taste stayed in her mouth, and it was a taste she never forgot. She never ate peach cobbler again.


	3. Pecan Pie

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

Written for the McCoy, Chapel: pecan pie challange at bridge2sickbay.

And hitting the little purple button and letting me know what you think would make me very happy :)

* * *

Dr. Leonard McCoy was buisily working on updating the medical records when he heard the chime at the door.

"Come in" wondered briefly would would want to come see him now, especially in his office. He hoped whoever it was would make it quick, he was nearly done with these records and he wanted to get done so he could go spend time with ... Mid thought he looked up to see Christine. Well, he thought, he only had two or three of these records left, and they didn't have to be finished right away. He could finish updating them tomorrow. That was when he noticed what she was holding - two plates, forks, a knife, a container of whipped cream and ... a pecan pie. He suddenly remembered the day before. He had commented that the replicator didn't do pecan pie justice, and in response, she had bet him that she could make the best pecan pie he would ever have.

As they talked, she cut two pieces of pie, and, dishing one out on a plate, handed it, a fork and the whipped cream to McCoy. She watched as he put a little bit of whipped cream on the top of his piece, lifted the fork and took a bite of the pecan pie she proiffered. She dished herself out a piece and did the same, but kept watching him.

"You were right." he said when both thier plates no longer contained any pie. "This is the best pecan pie I have ever tasted." He stood up from where he was working, and took two steps around the table.

"You won the bet" he said, smiling "But as I recall we were non specific as to what we were betting"

"I have you" she said, leaning forward and kissing him. "And having you for a boyfriend is better than any prize in the universe" He opened his mouth to reply, but then thought better of it. Instead, he took another step forward, closing the distance between them and kissed her.


	4. Let's See the Ring

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

Written for the McCoy, Kirk, let's see the ring challange at bridge2sickbay.

Thank you so much to Banbi-V :)

* * *

"Bones?"

"Huh?" Bones looked up from the PADD he was trying, and failing, to pay attention to and turned to his friend, who had just finished the required routine physical.

"Come on, Bones. You've been disctracted and nervous all day. Why?"

"I ..." a breath "I'm going to ask Christine to marry me"

"Good for you, Bones. Good for you." _I was wondering how long it would take you to finally ask her._

"But what if she says no? what if ..."

"Enough with the doubts." Kirk interrupted. "Let's see the ring." McCoy smiled and pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to Jim, who opened it. Inside was a silver band inlaid with diamonds. The three larger diamonds at the top of the ring sparkled in the light. After expressing approval, he closed the box and handed it back to McCoy.

The next time Kirk saw the ring, it was around Christine's finger.

* * *

Love it? hate it? hopefully you'll click the little purple button and let me know what you think :)


	5. Kahlua

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

Written for the Scotty, McCoy, khalua propmt at bridge2sickbay. Of course, it ended up being more ... everyone, but ... anyway, enjoy.

Warning: alcohol consumption. (does that even count as a warning? *shrugs shoulders*)

* * *

"I'm telling ye, scotch si the best drink. Ye cannae argue with tha'"

"I AM arguing with that. Nothing beats a good mind julep, especially on a hot day."

"You are both wrong. Wodka is the only drink for a man."

"No, no no. The only thing to have when you want a drink is sake."

"I fail to see the point in this, Captain" Spock said, to Jim, eying the four men around the table. "It is illogical to argue about preferences in the type of alcoholic beverage to be consumed, especially when each already knows the preferences of the other.

"It is" Kirk said, taking a shot of jagermeister. "But there is one drink we can all agree on. Kahlua." at that the entire table - with the exception of Spock - burst out laughing Spock simply raised an eyebrow and took another drink of chocolate milk.

* * *

amused? I hope so. Feel free to click the little purple button and let me know what you think.


	6. Homemade Cookies

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

Written for the Jocelyn, Joanna, homemade cookies propmt at bridge2sickbay.

* * *

"Joanna? I got the stuff to make chocolate chip cookies, do you want to?" Joanna looked up from the book and pile of papers on the table and glared at her mother.

"No. That's something I used to do with Dad." she snapped before turning back to the homework in front of her. Jocelyn signed. her ex husband and her twelve year old daughter had been extremely close, and her Joanna was obviously still angry about the recent divorce. She only hoped her daughter would understand some day. In the meantime, though, she still wanted to find a way to break through the wall her daughter had put up between them.

"Okay. What are you studying? do you need any help?"

"Just basic biochemistry" she cut off her mother before she could pull up a chair and make herself comfortable. "And, no, I don't need any help."

"Okay, honey. You know, if you do, all you have to do is ask." Joanna nodded curtly. She turned back to her homework, and, as she continued to stare at the structures of amino acids and how they linked to form peptides, she had to admit, she did need some help. Too bad she wasn't going to ask.

* * *

now, click on the purple button ... you know you want to ... :)


	7. A Resoloution Kept

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

Written for the Uhura, Gaila, resolves to make it up to Gaila challange at bridge2sickbay.

and thank you so much to Banbi-V and Trekkie2. You guys are amazing :)

* * *

It was her fault. Or, to be more specific, Gaila blamed her. At the time, running Kirk off had seemed like the no brainer thing to do. However, there were implications. Gaila and Kirk had broken up not long afterword, and ever since, Gaila had been in something of a romantic slump. Uhura knew that it wasn't that Gaila didn't want to be in a relationsip, but it seemed that the guys Gaila was noticing latley seemed to be unavailable and Uhura couldn't shake the feeling that this was somehow her fault.

As she walked into the mess hall next to her sullen, taciturn friend, Uhura resolved for what seemed like the thousandth time to make it up to her. The question was - how?

Then she noticed the lone, red - clad figure, holding a sandwitch, staring at Gaila with a look of pure adoration, and an idea came to her. She racked her brain, and remembered him giving Gaila the same look every day as they walked into the mess for lunch, but as far as she knew, Gaila didn't know he existed.

With that thought in mind, she made her way over to the person in question, noting the shocked look of something akin to horror he shot her. Still, she didn't stop until the two of them had reached his table.

"Hey" she said, her voice bright as she sat down, and he managed to reciprocate the greeting.

"Gaila, this is Montgomery Scott."

"Ye can call me Scotty. Everyone else does." He said, smiling at her, and Gaila smiled back.

A few weeks later, when they became officially a couple, Uhura congratulated herself on a job well done.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed :) and remember, reviews make me happy :)


	8. Stilettos

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

Written for the Chapel, Rand, stiletto pumps challange at bridge2sickbay.

thank you to Banbi-V. I'm so glad you liked it :) *ships Scotty/Gaila*

* * *

"What do you think?" Nurse Chapel asked as she paraded about, showing off the new shoes she was considering – a pair of black and white stilettos with an open toe design. Janice and Uhura exchanged looks.

"They look nice" Janice offered.

"I'm sensing a 'but' in there" Chapel continued to walk around, pausing by the mirror to look at the shoes on her feet.

"How long will you have to stand up in those? And will you REALLY be comfortable in them for that long?" Uhura asked. Christine thought about it, and in her distraction hit an uneven place in the floor. The heel folded, her ankle rolled and she nearly toppled, but managed to catch herself on the display of shoes before she fell.

"Are you okay?" Janice and Uhura asked at the same time, getting up from where they were seated.

"I'm okay" Christine assured them "But I don't think I'll be buying these shoes."


	9. Vengance

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

Written for the **Kirk, Author's Choice -** "You'd better hope and pray that you make it safe back to your own world" prompt at bridge2sickbay. This is a somewhat depressing fic, and I apologize if you don't like, but it's what the prompt suggested.

Warning: Character (major character) death.

Banbi-V - Me too! and yes, I totally thought of that as her motive :)

* * *

There was the sound of a disrupter firing, but Kirk felt no pain. It took him a half second to realize that meant Ayel had not fired the disrupter at him. He launched himself at the Romulan, knocking the disrupter out of his hands. It flew against the bulkhead , and, racing furiously, Kirk managed to get to it before his opponent. As he turned to face Ayel again he noticed out of the corner of his eye McCoy kneeling next to …

"Spock!" he rushed over to the two of them, and looked from Spock to McCoy, who just shook his head.

"There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry, Jim" McCoy watched the pain wash over Kirk's features, saw them harden into anger as he stood up and leveled the disrupter at Ayel.

"Enterprise to Captain Kirk" With his hand still on the disrupter, Kirk pulled out the communicator.

"Kirk here"

"The transporter is fixed – we can beam ye back now" Kirk looked from the disrupter in his hand to Ayel.

"Can you give me thirty seconds?"

"It'll be risky, sir. This patch job willna last long"

"Jim" he felt McCoy's hand on his shoulder, and made up his mind. There would be time for vengeance later.

"Energize" and as he felt the dematerialization of the transporter he caught sight of Ayel one last time. _You better hope and pray to whatever god you believe in that you make it safely back to your home planet. Because the next time I see you, I will kill you._


	10. Mentoring

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

A/N - sorry about not posting sooner. *grumbles about computer problems* but at least this time it's not depressing!

Written for the Gaila, Joanna, mentoring challange at bridge2sickbay.

Banbi-V - Thanks for the review :) you are amazing :)

* * *

"Please!"

Gaila just blinked in surprise at Joanna's reqest, and for a moment was tempted to say no. Then she let out a breath.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." she looked at the small bag of colored powders and brushes in her hand before continuing "Besides, I already bought it. It won't do me any good if I don't know how to put it on."

"But your father ..."

"Doesn't have to know" Joanna finished. "neither he not my mom never allowed me to use the stuff before, but I'm sixteen now, I can decide for myself if I want to use it or not."

"Okay" Gaila's uncertainty was evident, but she got out her own set of makeup anyway. She spent the next hour explaining to Joanna how to use the various pencils, brushes and powders she had bought.

"Thank you so much Gaila!" looking in the mirror, Joanna practically bubbled with happiness.

"Any time" Gaila couldn't help smiling in return as she spoke. She just hoped she wouldn't need to go to sickbay any time soon.


	11. Mentoring part 2

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

Written for Banbi-V :) and thank you so much :) I hope the explosion is big enough :)

and thank you to Trekkie2 as well :)

* * *

"Hey" McCoy looked up from the sickbay computer to see his daughter, and was momentarily at a loss for words. Her lips were a dark red, and her blue eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and accentuated with gray eyeshadow. "Are you ready to go get dinner at the mess?" McCoy finally found his voice.  
"You are not going _anywhere_ like that."  
"Like wha ...?" Joanna's blue eyes widened in shock as she realized what her father was referring to.  
"Go wash it off this instant." McCoy stood up and pointed to the sink at the far end of the room.  
"No. I'm nearly an adult, you can't tell me what to do anymore."  
"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady. You will go wash that makeup off right now. And if I ever see you with makeup on again, you can consider yourself confined to quarters." glaring at her father, Joanna proceeded to the sink and started the arduous process of scrubbing her face clean.  
"That's much better" he said when she was finally done.  
"Did it ever occur to you that I might want to wear makeup?" Joanna threw the last faintly colored tissue into the wastebasket with unnecessary force.  
"Joanna, you're a beautiful young woman. You don't need to wear any makeup." She just rolled her eyes in response and headed out of sickbay


	12. You Need A Bigger What?

Disclaimer: I am Ghilliekitten, I own nothing

A/N - sorry I haven't updated in ... well ... forever. Life just seemed to get in the way. But I'm back now, which means more drabbles that you'll hopefully enjoy :) and many apologies, again, for not updating in so long.

This was written for the Scotty, Sulu : you're gonna need a bigger boat challange at Bridge2sickbay.

* * *

"This is your fault."

"Is not." Scotty struggled to stay above water as more water appeared in the rec room bringing them closer to the cieling.

"Is so. It wasn't MY idea to have the computer fill up the rec room with water!" Sulu snapped. "Computer, end pprogram!"

"unable to comply"

"Dammit! any ideas?"

"You need a bigger pot." the computer carefully accented each word. Scotty turned to Sulu, confused.

"Pot? does it mean boat?"

"No." Sulu said as the water level increased again along with his irritaition "Pot. As in to hold the water." his voice conveyed the anger he felt. He floundered, and resurfaced. "I wouldn't mind having a boat, but the only one that will do us any good now is a submarine."

"I know, I know." Scotty said. He attempted again to get the computer to abort the program, with no sucess and sighed. "The captain isn't going to be happy about this ..."


End file.
